El Deseo de Navidad
by Ying-FaLi23
Summary: Desde que era una niña siempre le pedía mis deseos a la estrella de navidad, es navidad conocí al que sería el amor de vida…con él siempre pedíamos nuestros deseos de navidad a la misma estrella. Hoy esta blanca navidad compartiré mi estrella con la persona más importante para él. "Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Navidad" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"


**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

_**"Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Navidad" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana" la pareja que me toco es Meiling-Shaoran espero les guste mucho esta historia.**_

**El deseo de navidad**

**Meiling POV**

Estaba preparándome para bajar a la cena de navidad, esta época me traía recuerdos muy importantes de mi infancia y más con relación con el hombre que amo y amare por siempre Shaoran Li.

Me coloco un poco de rubor en mis mejillas y me veo en el espejo, miro mis ojos color rubí debajo de las pestaña negras y recuerdo la primer navidad que estuve a lado de Shaoran.

_**Recuerdo de la primera navidad **_

En ese estoces yo tenía 5 años igual que Shaoran que era muy reservado, callado, hasta cierto punto tímido a demostrar sus sentimientos con la gente, pero yo sabía que temía un noble corazón lo descubrí esa noche de invierno.

Mis padre habían decidido ir a pasar la navidad con mi tía Irean Li no me opuse pues solo tenía 5 años así que fui, cuando entre me encontré con mi primo Shaoran Li con un pantalón negro, suéter verde y un lindo moñito color blanco no me saludo solo me miro con sus ojos color ámbar así que pase a su lado sin decirle nada, en toda la cena se mantuvo callado no decía nada me sentía incomoda con su mirada fría y carente de emoción ya en media noche salí de la casa de mi tía para pedirle un deseo a la estrella de navidad, pero no me di cuenta que no traía abrigo sentía mucho frio en mis manos.

Camine hasta el quiosco donde había unas luces blancas y eran cubiertas por cerezos alrededor de este, mire al cielo y pedí mi deseo de navidad después de eso me quede en el suelo congelada de mi boca salía un poco de vapor y me sentía mal pero sentí un cálido detrás de mí y una linda voz me dijo.

- Si no te abrigas terminaras por enfermar- voltea a ver quién era el que me había dado una cobija para quitarme el frio era él que me miraba siempre con esa fría mirada que mostraba me ayudó a levantarme y caminamos de regreso a la casa, yo solo lo miraba sin entender lo que había hecho y comprendí que Shaoran Li no era tan malo después de todo.

Al día siguiente era 25 de Diciembre era navidad me levante para abrir los regalos de navidad y me encontré con Shaoran mirando el gran árbol de navidad el voltio a verme me entrego un regalo.

-Toma, feliz navidad- su rostro se veía más relajado ya no mostraba esa fría mirada y sonreí.

Así era todas las navidades que pasaba con él siempre íbamos al quiosco a pedirle un deseo a la estrella de navidad, mi deseo era el mismo desde aquel día que me ayudo.

Siempre estaba a su lado y me proclame como su prometida hasta que encontrara a una mujer que amara, yo sabía que nunca la encontraría pero cuando él se fue a Japón a cumplir con su obligación de líder del clan se encontró con una niña castaña que le robo el corazón, no solo eso sino que lo hiso cambiar más de lo que yo podía haber hecho.

Estuve con él y con Sakura en Japón, yo sabía que mi primo estaba enamorado y no quería verlo porque sabía que lo perdería para siempre antes de que Shaoran se declara sus sentimientos a Sakura paso la navidad en Hong Kong, como todos los años siempre íbamos al mismo lugar a pedirle un deseo a la **estrella de navidad** pero esta vez yo no pedí nada y lo mire a los ojos.

-Shaoran- el me miro.

-Que sucede Mei- me dijo, siempre con esa expresión tan seria y fría.

-Yo quiero- me mordí el labio y él frunció el ceño sabía que no le gustaba que no terminara las palabras, él era diferente con Sakura siempre mostraba una sonrisa a ella.

-Dímelo sin rodeos- se cruzo de brazos se veía tan apuesto cuando lo hacía enojar sin querer.

-Promete Shaoran que no traerás a nadie a este lugar que solo es de nosotros dos- de mis ojos salían lagrimas y él me dio un pañuelo para limpiarlas.

-Claro que lo prometo- me dio una sonrisa a medias.

Después de un tiempo él me dijo que ya había encontrado a la chica de sus sueños a la que amaba con todo su amor, viaje a Japón para saber quién era pero mi corazón ya sabía quién era esa mujer.

Si me dolió y llore por un largo tiempo pero tenía que ser fuerte por Shaoran y por Sakura no podía que ellos me vieran así, seque las lagrimas que derrame y fui a casa a continuar con mi vida.

Esa navidad llore en nuestro sitio donde pedíamos nuestro deseo de navidad a la estrella, las lagrimas salían de mis ojos me sentía tan sola y es que desde aquella navidad era el mismo deseo _**"poder tener el amor de Shaoran Li"**_nunca se cumplió, miraba como las estrella de navidad brillaba en el cielo obscuro y el frio empezó a caer, también empezó a caer copos de nieve mis piernas, manos y cara estaba frías algo faltaba en ese momento si era el abrigo caliente de él.

Cada navidad iba a casa de mi Tía Li pero ya no era una navidad como las demás pues Shaoran estaba pasando la navidad con el amor de su vida, mientras tanto yo estaba triste por haber perdido al hombre que yo mas amaba en este mundo.

La relación de ellos dos se hiso más profunda Sakura era la prometida de mi primo y aunque no me gustara tenía que asimilarlo ya que pronto se casarían, mi primo nunca volvió a festejara la navidad con su familia pues siempre estaba en la casa de su novia en Japón.

Siempre iba al quisco donde pedía a la **estrella de navidad** mi deseo pero esta vez y como muchas nunca pedía lo mismo y sabia que me estaba haciendo daño el pedir algo que nunca seria para mí.

-Quisiera volverlo a ver de nuevo- lo decía a la estrella, sabía que era inútil pues él estaba con ella.

Paso el tiempo y me olvide de festejara la navidad ya que me traían malos recuerdos y mi **estrella de navidad** nunca cumplía ninguno de mis deseos, recibí la invitación de la boda de Shaoran y Sakura, me dolió mucho porque aun amaba a Shaoran pero sabía que él ya era feliz con ella no tenía el valor de ir a ver como el hombre que amaba se casaba con ella, no fui a su boda.

Seguí con mi vida y antes de navidad mi Tía me llamo para pasar la navidad en su casa donde se encontraba Shaoran para festejar por primera vez la navidad con su legítima esposa, miraba hacia la ventana aquel quisco iluminado por las luces navideñas que en él estaban adornado con hermosas flores de cerezo, esa navidad tome demasiado vino tanto que ya estaba ebria Shaoran se acerco a mí y me dijo.

-Mei- me dijo Shaoran lo mire.

-Mande- le conteste secamente y él se cruzo de brazos.

-Ya casi es media noche no le pedirás un deseo a la **estrella de navidad**- baje la mirada y mire la copa de vino que tenía en mis manos.

-Eso ya es de niños Shaoran- le dije levantándome de la silla donde estaba, camine tambaleándome de un lado a otro estaba mareada.

-Para mí no es de niños pues todo lo que le pedía a la estrella me lo cumplía-camine sin mirarlo y sin decir nada. Sus palabras estaban en mi cabeza rezumando y cómo era posible que esa estrella le haya cumplido todo lo que el pedía, no era razonable porque si yo era buena nunca se cumplía mi deseo o tal vez era imposible.

Poco después en una de mis fiestas con mis amigas encontré a un hombre muy parecido a Shaoran, tenia buen cuerpo, cabello castaño pero no tenía los ojos color ámbar si no miel aun así me enamore locamente de ese hombre, di mucho por su amor pero me di cuenta que él me era infiel con una de mis amigas me sentí destruida porque de nuevo alguien me quitaba lo que yo mas amaba.

Regrese a Hong Kong pero con una gran sorpresa estaba embarazada de ese hombre, según mis cuentas y los meses que tenía mi bebe nacería **el 24 de diciembre** un día antes de navidad, estaba muy feliz porque tenía que seguir adelante por mi bebe que tanto quise que fuera igual a Shaoran, era una completa locura pues sabía que mi bebe que crecía en mi vientre no era de él.

No supe como paso pero tuve un accidente de auto y perdí a mi bebe además de que ya no podía tener hijos eso me dolió mucho, odiaba a esa dichosa estrella porque se llevo a lo que yo mas amaba en este mundo.

Ese año no festeje la navidad y me prometí no festejarla nunca más, me volví fría, amargada, despreocupada por lo que podía pasarme hasta cierto punto me volví una mujer materialista que le encantaba lucir hermosa, comprar objetos que sabía que eso nunca me harían feliz, una mujer seca completamente y de paso sin el gran amor de mi vida. Pero que fascinante es el destino pues me tenía preparado una sorpresa aquella navidad.

Una navidad donde Sakura me invito a celebrara con su familia, siempre tan dulce y amable con la gente todos la querían por ser como era, la verdad la envidiaba porque sabía que ella amaba con mucho amor a Shaoran y era feliz, todos los familiares de ella y de la familia de Shaoran la amaban por ser como era eso me ponía muy celosa, celos que siempre trataba de ocultarlos con falsas sonrisas para que no se dieran cuanta de mis sentimientos por mi primo.

Fui esa noche a la casa del matrimonio Li-Kinomoto donde todos los invitados estaban tan felices bebiendo un poco de ponche navideño con galletitas de jengibre que estaba repartiendo Sakura con una hermosa sonrisa, ella se acerco a mí y me dijo.

-Mei quieres una- me sonrió y yo solo la mire a los ojos donde mostraba una radiante felicidad siempre quería ver a los demás felices y contentos, ella era tan sencilla en todo en su vestuario, en su forma de ser por eso y muchas razones que yo sabía que Shaoran la amaba por todas esas pequeñas pero grandes cosas que hacía.

-No gracias- le dije volteando a otro lado, no quería ser grosera pero verla radiando de felicidad me molestaba sé que mi primo se dio cuenta de la forma en que le hable y la tomo de la mano le dijo algo al oído ella sonrió y siguió repartiendo sus galletas con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

La cena fue muy ruidosa pues todos hablaban de lo deliciosa cena que había preparado Sakura, los mire a los dos los cuales estaba tan felices de tener a sus invitados a su alrededor. No sé en qué momento me molesto tanto estar rodeado de gente que solo veían a los anfitriones de la cena, me levanté de la mesa y fui a la sala a pensar porque estaba actuando así si cuando era niña amaba la navidad y mas aquella navidad, en esos momentos fui interrumpida por alguien que me dijo.

-Mei- voltee a ver quién me llamaba y allí parada enfrente de mi estaba Sakura con una sonrisa.

Sakura tomo mi mano y me dijo.

-Ven vamos Mei- la seguí sin decir nada nos acercamos a la chimenea en dónde había objetos extraños ella tomo una vela blanca y la encendió la coloco arriba de la chimenea y coloco varios pétalos de rosas blancas a su alrededor y perfumó con esencias me pareció muy raro ver eso y pregunte.

-Para qué es eso- ella sonrió y me dijo.

-Mi madre siempre hacia este ritual para pedir un deseo a la navidad- ella sonrió y pensé en la dichosa estrella de navidad, Sakura coloco sus manos juntas y cerró los ojos la mire sin decir nada cuando termino de pedir su deseo ella me miro y me dijo.

-Shaoran también pide un deseo de navidad pero nunca me ha dicho como lo hace- ella recoge las esencias y deja encendida su vela en aquel lugar.

-Y dime a Shaoran se le han cumplido sus deseos- le dijo tenia duda y quería salir de ella, Sakura me sonrió y me dijo mirando la foto que estaba en aquel lugar.

-El me dice que siempre se ha cumplido cada uno de sus deseos- acaricia la foto entre sus manos, solo miro la foto que haya entre sus manos es una de las muchas de su boda.

Suspiro sin decir nada me siento en el sillón Sakura deja la foto en su lugar y me dice.

-Dime Mei tú tienes algún deseo de navidad- ella se sentó enfrente de mí y la miro con sorpresa, suspiro no sé qué decirle hace mucho que deje de pedir deseos en la navidad.

El único deseo que tenía en mi mente era el mismo desde que era niña, otro de mis deseos era volver atrás y recuperar a mi hijo.

-La verdad es que hace mucho no pido ningún deseo- ella me mira con sorpresa –No creo que los deseos se hagan realidad- ella me mira con tristeza baja la cabeza y me dice.

-Shaoran me dice que los deseos siempre se cumple siempre y cuando los pidas con el corazón- ella me sonríe –No pierdas las esperanzas y sigue pidiendo deseos en la navidad- ella se levanta del sillón.

Me quedo pensando en lo que ella me dijo tal vez tenga razón pero mi gran deseo ya no será posible y el de volver a tener a mi hijo pues imposible, bajo la cabeza y de repente en mis ojos salen lagrimas de tristeza de no tener lo que yo mas amaba en este mundo, me cubro con mis manos y después de un tiempo siento una mano en mi hombro, me quito las manos de mi cara y levanto la cara lo miro que esta como siempre con sus mirada fría.

Shaoran estira su mano y me da un pañuelo para que seque mis lágrimas, lo tomo y seco mis manos por fin rompo el silencio y le dijo.

-As de pensar que soy una tonta llorando en una noche tan especial en dónde todos deberían estar felices- seco mis lagrimas y el solo me mira.

-Lo que veo es que ya has perdido aquella alegría que tenias cuando eras niña, has perdido las ganas de pedir deseo a la estrella de navidad, has perdido tu esencia Mei- sus rostro no expresaba nada eso me dolía mucho aquella mirada, odiaba que me dijera aquellas palabras no puede contenerme más y le dije.

-¡Si tú supieras por todo lo que he pasado no me dirías aquellas palabras, si supieras que mi deseo era inalcanzable que nunca se realizaría!- las lagrimas salían de mis ojos y aquella expresión me hacía sentir tan tonta y tan débil ante su imponente mirada.

-Solo una cosa Mei- me dijo sin parpadear o hacer algún gesto –Tu me hiciste cree en la navidad, tú me distes una esperanza en aquella navidad donde me sentía tan solo de no tener a mi padre en aquella navidad, tú me distes un estrella para pedirle deseos que se cumplían- no podía aguantar mucho sus palabras me llegaban con mucha emoción, me mordí el labio y el dije.

-Tú eres mi deseo inalcanzable- baje la cabeza –Tu y mi pequeño ángel- me senté en el sillón, de los recordar que había perdido a mi hijo me hacía sentir tan mal y tan herida, si la herida que nunca sanara.

-Yo pedí un deseo de navidad y sabes cuál era- lo mire con mis ojos rojos, por primera vez el sonrió y su expresión cambio a un hombre completamente dulce, amable y tierno pero solo mostraba esa parte de él cuando estaba con Sakura.

Me que en shock sin decir nada, el se sentó a mi lado y tomo mis manos entre sus mano y me dijo.

-Yo pedí a mi estrella de navidad que te diera las fuerzas suficientes para que el dolor que sentías en esos momentos cesara y buscaras aquella felicidad que tanto anhelaba para ti- llore sin saber que decir a lo que él me había confesado tan solo lo abrace y el correspondió a mi abrazo.

-Yo…- las palabras no salían de mi boca, en mi cabeza pensaba muchas cosas tantas cosas que quería que él supiera pero nunca llego a mi voz.

-Mei, yo no soy tu deseo inalcanzable- me quede quieta –Tu siempre será una persona importante en mi vida- lo mire sin entender –Yo te quiero como a una prima tan especial, la persona que hiso que cambiara un poco está enfrente de mí- sonreí y el seco mis pocas lagrimas que caía de mis ojos, Shaoran se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Mei tu deseo se hiso realidad hace mucho- el sonrió y miro a la chimenea dónde estaba aquella vela encendida con mucha intensidad y por fin pude comprender aquella noche que en verdad mi deseo se había cumplido, también que el amor que sentía por Shaoran ya había cambiado hace mucho.

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

Me mire por última vez al espejo traía puesto un vestido rojo Strapless suelto hasta arriba de la rodilla acomode mi pelo y salí de la habitación camine por los pasillos de la mansión Li, tenía una gran sorpresa para Shaoran ya que los últimos meses había estaba un poco molesto por cosas de trabajo y claro por su matrimonio, ya que Sakura consiguió un trabajo en Japón y ya casi no se veían, no me gustaba verlos separados así que organice esta navidad en la casa de mi tía. Prepare el quisco con luces y flores de cerezo para su encuentro de ellos dos además de que Sakura tenía un regalo muy especial para Shaoran.

Baje y mire a mi primo un poco triste por la usencia de sus esposa así que suspire y con una sonrisa me dirigí a él.

-Porque no vamos al quisco- el me miro con sorpresa.

-Pero no habías dicho que…-sonríe sabia lo que me quería decir.

-En esos momentos me sentía mal- lo mire –Pero me entere que siempre has ido aquel lugar a pedir un deseo la estrella de navidad- lo tome de la mano y salimos no traía ningún abrigo hacia mucho frio.

Me encogí de hombros porque en verdad tenía mucho frio pero solo quería cumplir con mi promesa y reconciliar a ellos dos en eso Shaoran se saco el abrigo y me dijo.

-Mei toma te enfermaras- me iba a colocar su abrigo pero lo detuve.

-No lo necesitaras mas al rato- le dije con una sonrisa –Además yo puedo aguantar el frio- camine por el quisco sin demostrara que me moría de frio.

-Hoy el quisco está muy alumbrado de focos y hay muchos cerezos- el miraba todo a su alrededor era verdad creo que exagere un poco en las luces y en los cerezos.

-Y que pasa primo si a ti te gusta mucho los cerezos y mas venir aquí- le dije con una sonrisa él bajo la cabeza y suspiro.

-Si me gusta pero me recuerda mucho a Sakura que esta navidad no estará conmigo- dijo un poco triste.

-Me espera un momento tengo que hacer algo- le dije caminado así las escaleras y él me miro sin entender –No te vayas primo- le sonreí y baje la escaleras entre a la casa donde se encontraba Sakura con un hermoso vestido color rosa pastel suelto, también traía un abrigo largo color blanco me acerque a ella y le dije.

-Sakura vamos- la tome de la mano y ella me dijo.

-A donde esta Shaoran- la mire y sonreí.

-Te acuerdas que la navidad pasada me dijiste si sabia donde Shaoran pedía sus deseos pues- me acerque a ella y le quite el abrigo –Si se donde los pide y te voy a llevara allí para que los dos pidan sus deseos a partir de esta navidad y de la próxima, para siempre- le sonreí y Sakura me correspondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

La lleve hasta el quisco donde estaba Shaoran esperándome, Sakura empezó a temblar y la mire.

-Tengo frio- le sonreí.

-Ya veas que pronto se te quitara el frio- llegue hasta el quisco y toque el hombro de Shaoran y antes de que diera la vuelta le dije al oído.

-Mi regalo de navidad- él se giro y miro a Sakura la cual se estaba frotando las manos porque tenía frio.

-Sakura- dijo Shaoran con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Shaoran- ella también sonrió.

-Bueno Sakura este lugar es donde Shaoran pide sus deseos de navidad desde que era aun niño- le dije sonriendo –Le pide sus deseos a la **estrella de navidad**- le dije señalando aquella estrella que brillaba en el cielo.

-Pero Mei hicimos una promesa de nunca revelar este lugar- yo sonreí y tome la mano de él y luego la de Sakura las junte y ellos dos se sonrojaron.

-Sé lo que prometimos pero este lugar debe ser compartido por otros y que mejor con la persona que mas amas en este mundo- Shaoran sonrió y antes de retirarme me acerque a él y le dije en el oído –Toma este regalo es para Sakura- él tomo el regalo entre sus manos y me miro con sorpresa le guiñe un ojo y me dirigí a Sakura –Es el momento- ella sonrió y se sonrojo a te mis palabras, -Bien los dejo a los dos a que pidan su deseo- baje las escaleras del quisco y camine con una sonrisa de mis labios pues me sentía bien de juntarlos a dos personas que se aman con toda su alma.

Me di la vuelta para ver el hermoso cuadro que había preparado para esta navidad, allí estaba mi amado Shaoran con Sakura tomados de la mano, mire que él la abrazaba y le daba pequeños besos en su cara y en sus labios tal vez ya sabía la gran noticia.

Él tomo su abrigo y lo coloco en los hombros de Sakura, después Shaoran bajo al vientre de Sakura en donde deposito un beso y Sakura acaricio el pelo de su esposo con amor.

Me cruce de brazos y frote para darme calor mire al cielo a la estrella de navidad.

-Gracias por el hermoso deseo- por fin desde hace mucho tiempo entendí que mi persona especial tenía que ser feliz con otra, porque yo también lo seria.

-Mei- me estaba hablando Shaoran con una voz muy dulce.

-Shaoran- el sonrió.

-Gracias por todo- el me abrazo y yo le correspondí **-¡Feliz navidad Meiling!- **yo sonreí.

**-¡Feliz navidad Shaoran!...**

**Shaoran POV**

Estaba mirando a la ventana donde caía la nieve esta navidad no estaría con el amor de mi vida, Sakura.

_**Inicio del recuerdo**_

En mi mente vino aquél día cuando era pequeño y sentía la usencia de mi padre en navidad pero alguien vino ese día a cambiar todo, si a cambiar todo lo que yo siempre me reusé a celebrar, mi prima Meiling.

Esa niña era muy rara pues aquel día de navidad salió de casa sin ningún abrigo al quisco de mi familia, la mire estaba hincada pidiendo un deseo a una estrella que estaba en el cielo me pareció algo muy cursi pero la vi que estaba temblando del frio que hacía así que le coloque una pequeña cobija ella me miro sin entender lo que pasaba.

Desde aquel día todas las navidades pedía un deseo a la estrella de navidad, anteriormente no me agradaba pero de verdad cada deseo que le pido a la estrella de navidad se cumplían me encantaba las estrellas. Habíamos prometido no decirle a nadie de la estrella de navidad que cumplía los deseos de navidad.

Meiling se proclamo como mi prometida hasta que yo encontrará a mi verdadero amor y lo encontré en Japón, si aquélla niña de pelo castaño me hacía sentir sentimientos que pensaba que no existían.

Sakura era una persona muy hermosa físicamente como sentimentalmente, todos la quería y como no quererla si ella era muy gentil con cada una de las personas que estaba a su alrededor.

Meiling le dije mis sentimientos por Sakura me percate que ella no lo había tomado bien pero sabía que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta que el único sentimiento que nos une es un amor de primos.

La navidad con Sakura era muy espacial porque siempre había un buen ambiente entre su familia, la cena era mas deliciosa y mas porque la compartía con el amor de mi vida Sakura.

Cada navidad siempre le pedía un deseo a la estrella de navidad que siempre cumplía cada uno de mis deseos, en una navidad Sakura me pregunto.

-Tú realizas alguna ceremonia para la navidad y pedir deseos- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Si- la abrace y suspire su aroma a cerezo.

-Y cual es Shaoran-Kun- yo sonreí.

-Mi amor eso es un secreto- le di un beso tierno y ella suspiro.

Cada año en navidad era muy feliz en esta época me gustaba mucho celebrara la navidad con Sakura y su familia aunque odiaba el frio pero sabía que siempre encontraría calor en la persona más importante para mí.

Me case con Sakura y la primer navidad juntos fue increíblemente maravillosa pues escuchamos villancicos, tomábamos poche caliente preparado por ella, veíamos caer la nieve por la ventana, siempre pedíamos nuestros deseos de navidad de la forma que cada uno conocíamos de realizarlos.

Cuando nos fuimos a vivir a Hong Kong me encontré con una noticia muy buena pues Meiling ya estaba con alguien a cual amaba profundamente, me sentía tan feliz porque era uno de mis deseos de navidad, que ella encontrara a alguien a quien amara y que sea amaba por esa persona.

Que mas podía pedir a mi estrella de navidad si todo se cumplía, tenía a la mujer más hermosa del mundo a mi lado, mi prima tenia a una persona que la amaba y la respetaba ese año no sabía que pedir de deseo.

Pero las malas noticias llegaron a mis oídos y era que mi prima Meiling fue abandonada por aquel hombre que se burlo de ella, quería ir a buscarlo para decirle sus cosas y claro lo golpearía por haberle hecho mucho daño a una persona muy importante en mi vida.

Pero esa noticia no fue la peor si no que mi prima haya tenido una accidente de auto y que haya perdido a su hijo fue muy doloroso, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento en el hospital afuera de su habitación como hablar con ella del sufrimiento que sentía en estos momentos, me sentía frustrado porque no sabía cómo tenía que verla.

Llegue a mi casa destrozado por la noticia de mi prima, Sakura me miraba con sus hermosos ojos.

-Shaoran que paso- ella me dijo preocupada.

-Meiling tuvo un accidente de auto y perdió a su bebe- ella dio un grito de dolor, la mire sus ojos tenían lagrimas.

-Pero…como…- la abrace Sakura lloraba de dolor de saber que mi prima perdió a su bebe pero si supiera lo más terrible de todo este accidente.

-Sakura no te pongas así ella es fuerte y lo sabemos los dos-Sakura seco sus lagrimas y sonrió tristemente.

-Si ella es valiente se que pronto encontrara a la persona indicaba y la amara- ella tomo mi mano –Además ella podrá tener un bebe en un futuro- la mire y baje la cabeza.

-Sakura, Meiling no podrá nunca más tener un bebe- ella me miro con tristeza y me abrazo con más fuerza, lloro al saber que el futuro de mi prima está destruido.

Ese año Sakura quería que invitáramos a Meiling a pasar la navidad con nosotros, pero Meiling no quiso ya que está sumergida en su tristeza.

La deje porque sabía que ella misma tenía que tomar el valor de enfrentar la situación sola, se volvió muy fría, muy arrogante, presumida y materialista ya no había nada de aquella niña que me hiso creer en la navidad y en los deseos.

En una navidad dónde por fin acepto la invitación de cenar y pasar la navidad con nosotros se mostro tan seca de sentimientos se me ocurrió algo para que se le quitara toda esa amargura que tenía guardada.

-Mei vamos al quisco a pedir un deseo a la estrella de navidad-le dije un poco serio.

-Eso es de niños Shaoran- la mire con sorpresa, de verdad ya no era la niña dulce que creía en la navidad.

Salí de la sala un poco triste por la situación en eso llego Sakura con sus galletitas de jengibre y me dijo.

-Que paso mi amor- sonreí secamente.

-Nada tan solo me di cuenta que Meiling ya no es la misma- ella me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Déjame a mi ahora- me sonrió y eso me hiso sentir muy aliviado así que deje que Sakura relazara su magia y que consiguiera calentara el corazón frio de mi prima.

Durante la cena Mei no hiso nada más que cenar y escuchar las conversaciones que teníamos con nuestros invitados en eso se levanto de la mesa y no dijo nada, Sakura miro que Mei iba hacia la sala.

Sakura tomo mi mano y me dijo en voz bajita.

-Voy a pedir mi deseo y a ver a Mei- ella sonrió.

-Está bien mi amor- bese su mano y ella se retiro de la mesa.

Sabía que ella podría traer a Mei de regreso, paso un tiempo muy largo me estaba preocupado porque ninguna de las dos las veía entre los invitados así que fui a la sala para buscarlas a las dos me encontré a Sakura hablando de los deseos de navidad, Mei le contesto de una forma muy seca eso me hiso sentir muy mal así que entre para buscarlas a Sakura la cual me miraba con sorpresa.

-Es mejor dejarla- ella se puso triste.

-Pero Shaoran- sonreí y caminamos de regreso a donde estaba nuestros invitados, deje a Sakura con su hermano y su padre platicando de algunos planes que tenían.

Fui a la sala para hablar con Mei la encontré llorando me frustraba mucho era una mujer llorar y mas si era alguien parte de mi familia.

Hable con ella de ciertas cosas que me molestaba de su nueva actitud, de su forma de ver la navidad y claro de haberse convertido en una mujer completamente fría sin sentimientos, sin esperanzas y sin deseos de navidad.

Ella me dijo algo que ya sabía desde el inicio de todo es mas desde aquel día de navidad donde pido su deseo y compartió algo tan valioso para ella.

-Tú eres mi deseo inalcanzable- la mire sin expresar ningún sentimiento, lo sabia ella me amaba con todo su corazón pero yo solo la quería como mi prima, como alguien especial que me hiso creer en la navidad y en esa estrella que solamente los dos compartíamos.

-Yo pedí a mi estrella de navidad que te diera las fuerzas suficientes para que el dolor que sentías en esos momentos cesara y buscaras aquella felicidad que tanto anhelaba para ti- le dije y ella empezó a llorar porque se sentía tan mal de saber que ya no era la misma.

-Yo…-se sentó en el sillón y me acerque a ella.

-–Tu siempre será una persona importante en mi vida, te quiero como a mi prima especial- sonreí –La persona que hiso que cambiara un poco está enfrente de mí- ella me sonrió y me abrazo.

-Tu deseo se cumplió hace mucho- le dije mirando a la chimenea donde estaba la vela blanca de mi Sakura, sabía que Mei había entendido que ese sentimiento que tenia hacia mi no era un amor como el que tenia con mi Sakura era diferente, un cariño diferente.

Cuando termine de hablar con Mei fui a buscar a Sakura y le comente lo que había pasado ya que entre ella y yo no había secretos, también le comente que Mei estaría bien y que pronto seria la misma que conocemos.

-Shaoran era muy bueno mi deseo de esta navidad se ha cumplido- la abrace y la bese.

-Y el mío también.

_**Fin de recuerdo**_

En esta navidad no estaría con ella, Sakura tenía mucho éxito en su trabajo tanto que fue trasladada a Japón eso nos hiso pelear por pequeñas situaciones.

La verdad tenía miedo de perderla pero Mei organizo una fiesta de navidad en la casa de mi madre así que estoy en estos momentos pensando como estar Sakura sin mí.

-Vamos Shaoran al quisco- mire a Mei que me sonreía.

-Pero tu dijiste…-ella me dice.

-Estaba muy dolida en ese entonces- vamos al quisco el cual esta alumbrado por muchas luces y flores de cerezo.

Miro a Mei que no trae abrigo y me quito el mío para colocárselo pero ella me dice.

-Lo necesitaras más al rato- ella sonrió y hablamos de algunas cosas, Mei fue por algo a la casa y me quede mirando a la estrella de navidad.

Mi deseo de esta navidad era muy importante pero tendría que cambiarlo por otro.

-Deseo volver a tener a mi Sakura- suspire y un viento cálido no frio sentí, alguien coloco su mano en mi hombro y me dijo.

-Te tengo una sorpresa- voltee a ver y allí estaba mi Sakura con un hermoso vestido rosa, sus hombros estaban descubiertos y sentí como ella temblaba del frio, Mei hablo.

-Bueno Sakura este lugar es donde Shaoran pide sus deseos de navidad desde que era a un niño- ella sonrió –Le pide sus deseos a la **estrella de navidad**- dijo señalando aquella estrella que brillaba en el cielo.

- Pero Mei hicimos una promesa de nunca revelar este lugar- ella tomo mi mano y la unió con la de Sakura la cual se sonrojo creo que yo también.

-Sé lo que prometimos pero este lugar debe ser compartido por otros y que mejor con la persona que mas amas en este mundo-yo sonreí y ella se acerco a mi oído y susurro –Toma este regalo es para Sakura- tome el regalo entre mis manos y Mei guiño un ojo y después se acerco a Sakura que le dijo –Es el momento- Sakura se sonrojo-Bien los dejo a los dos a que pidan su deseo- Mei fue directo a la casa y me quede mirando a Sakura.

-Shaoran yo tengo que decirte algo muy importante- ella sonrió y se acerco a mi –Yo- se mordió el labio, sus ojos estaban llorosos –Yo estoy embarazada- la mire con sorpresa era el mejor regalo de navidad.

La bese y abrace con tomo mi amor, coloque mi abrigo en sus hombros y ella empezó a llorar.

-Mi amor no llores es navidad- le dije secando sus lagrimas.

-Me perdonas por todo lo que dije cuando discutimos- la abrace.

-Mi amor todas las parejas pelean- ella me abrazo.

-Pero no quiero que nosotros pelemos-la volví a besar y después baje hasta su vientre y deposite un pequeño beso a mi bebe.

-Y dime como es que llegaste aquí- me sonrió.

-Mei me dijo que te quería dar una sorpresa así que ella me trago a donde pertenezco- sonreí era verdad tenía que darle el pequeño obsequio que me dio Mei para Sakura.

Le di la cajita roja y Sakura la abrió, se sorprendió mucho al ver un collar de una estrella de cristal.

-Oh es hermosa Shaoran- me dijo y se dio la vuelta para que colocara en su cuello, ella me dio un beso.

-Mi amor tenemos que darle algo bonito a Mei- ella sonrió.

-Claro que si- miro el quisco y le dije.

-Me espera un momento aquí- ella sonrió.

-Claro que te esperamos aquí- dijo acariciando su vientre y sonríe al ver a mi esposa tan feliz y para el próximo año aun más feliz al tener con nosotros a nuestro hijo.

Fui a buscar a Meiling para darle las gracias y claro tenía que compensar este regalo sorpresa.

La mire que estaba en la puerta para entrar a mi casa la detuve antes de que entrara y le dije.

-Mei- ella me miro con una sonrisa.

-Shaoran- me dijo.

-Gracias por todo- la abrace y ella también **-¡Feliz navidad Meiling!- **sonreí al decírselo.

**-¡Feliz navidad Shaoran!...**

******************************************Fin****************************************

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Cumplí con el reto**_**"Especial de Navidad" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana" **__**si se pudo, si se pudo…es la primera historia que realizó primero para mi primer navidad en esta página…segundo la historia más larga que he escrito…**_

**_Espero que estas fiestas de navideñas estén contentos, felices con sus seres queridos__ y la pasen súper bien…mis mejores deseos en esta navidad y que todos sus deseos se cumplan…_**

_**¡Feliz navidad!...**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente reto…**_


End file.
